Kiniro no Corda 2 f encore
Kiniro no Corda 2 f encore (金色のコルダ2 f'' アンコール, officially called '''La Corda d'oro 2 f encore' with f representing "forte" or "loud" in Italian) is the PSP port of Kiniro no Corda 2 encore. It offers the original game with distinctive alterations. This version of encore was the main Corda IP for celebrating Neoromance's fifteenth anniversary. Premium Box extras include a special databook and a character CD. The Treasure Box edition included these extras with an artbook of event stills with voice actor autographs and White Day character messages, a perfume bottle and pedant, and a special character CD. Changes The base gameplay remains the same with the following changes. *New outfits and character stills can be seen in the game's new Training Camp event. *Date invites can occur after a solo practice session is used near certain main characters. Dates can either be with one or two characters. *Special events have similar themes as the f ones. *Total of 20 new images are in the game. *Character portraits are zoomed to bust as opposed to mid-body. *In-game White Day presents changes to perfume for all characters. *''Kiniro no Corda 2 f'' save data rewards players with the opportunity to continue from one of the male high school student's romance endings (including Etou). Choosing to start the game with this option has the protagonist already be the girlfriend of the selected character. Their romance route will have a completely different scenario prepared. Modes Continue Self-explanatory. New Game Self-explanatory. If the player has completed the game once before, they have the choice of restarting the game with their previous protagonist's name, a handful of bonus items, and BP earned from their last performance. Hard difficulty also becomes available on repeated playthroughs. Memories Keeps earned events, images, movies, and music. Event gallery includes a selection of non-voiced events. Still images earned from the second game are included if the data transfer option is selected. Bonus epilogue endings can be viewed after completing a character's ending. Complete specific objectives to unlock the several Special events added into this port. Presents given to the protagonist are collected in this menu. Transfer Data Use Kiniro no Corda 2 f save file in encore. Settings Lets the player adjust the speed of text being displayed on screen and the skipping speed of the game's events. Volume adjustments for sound effects, music, and voices —and a muting option for specific characters— are included. Button guides, tutorials, and text box visibility can be altered as well. If these settings are changed before starting a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Mobile Joy Cellphone bonuses after inputting passwords given on the Gamecity Fanclub site. Rewards players with images and audio clips for their cellphone. Bugs ;Data Transfer bugs :If the player chooses the Continuation path for the first cast, there is a high probability that the game will fail to register it. Hints will be for their normal route and their second story route will not take effect, even if the player meets the conditions for seeing them. Spin-offs *''Kiniro no Corda Box Selection ~10th Anniversary~'' - PSP: December 19, 2013. Repackaged with three other PSP Corda ports and select Premium and Treasure Box merchandise. *''100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda'' *''Kiniro no Corda 2 ff'' - PS Vita remake scheduled for December 21, 2017. Fully voiced, revised graphics, new event stills, new epilogue events, and a new romance route for Shouma Fudou from 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda. Also includes downloadable content. :The Treasure Box edition contains an image album, two unique portraits, and a small pouch. The Sono Senritsu wa Koi no Neiru box includes the aforementioned bonuses plus the game's soundtrack, a drama CD, 11 illustrated bromides, and a snow globe charm. Other bonuses are offered at various outlets. Trophies Related Media Several CDs and databooks were created. Free samples of the four panel comics anthologies published by Koei can be read online at Gamecity. Special character perfume was manufactured with White Day messages included within the box. These scents could be used to fill the perfume bottle included in the Treasure Box edition. Consumers who purchased the game during Gamecity's Summer Sale campaign received an original postcard. The following commemorates ff: #Voice actor autograph Twitter campaigns. #Official Ruby Party LINE wallpaper giveaway. #''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 6'' and character image song CD alluding to the same event, Kiniro no Corda Special 3B with Kanayan #LaLa limited time free reading of the first three volumes of the comic. Digital distribution on Manga Park. #LaLa DX comic serialization Kiniro no Corda Daigakusei-hen, a sequel of the comic which features the high school student characters during their college years. #''Ikemen Vampire'' collaboration event. #Namja Town menu. #Hacka Doll collaboration campaign. #GYAO! limited free streaming of La Corda d'oro ~primo passo~. #''Tsukai☆Otome Game Tsushin'' focal episode with Eri Ishikawa as a guest. #Animate Fair campaigns. One asks two questions and rewards people who send in the correct answer with a character bromide. The other is a music box photo frame and character bromide giveaway for consumers of the boxed editions and/or Animate Set buyers. #[https://shop.gamecity.ne.jp/goods/306996604301694001.htm White Spring variety CD]. #Neoromance White Day Messages SuperGroupies is selling custom-made high heels with designs based on characters from the game. Image Song *''forever forever'' :Performed by the stella quintet: Kishow Taniyama (Tsukimori), Kentaro Ito (Tsuchiura), Jun Fukuyama (Shimizu), Masakazu Morita (Hihara), Daisuke Kishio (Yunoki) Only for ff. Gallery External Links *Official website, f project hub *[https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/corda2ff/ ff official website], Official promotional video *Official Japanese PlayStation site *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/corda/10thbox/ Box Selection listing] *+arcana+ online walkthrough and completionists' guide __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games